


Misplaced Jealousy

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/M, Miscommunication, Slytherin Reader, girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Bill starts to feel like the third wheel in his own relationship when Charlie and his girlfriend start spending so much time together.





	Misplaced Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I go back to school next Thursday, so I’m trying to write as many fics as I can before then. I’ve had this idea for a while and finally put hands to laptop. Enjoy!

Bill had been dating (Y/N) for a few months now. He could hardly believe how well they clicked, probably since they had been friends for so long beforehand. They understood each other so well and could talk for hours about anything.

They often had meals together with the rest of their friends. (Y/N) usually sat in between him and Rowan, but lately, she’d been sitting next to Charlie a lot. Bill always caught them laughing and whispering. Charlie would always tell him about the shenanigans they got up to in Care of Magical Creatures. Bill knew it wasn’t a big deal. It was a good thing that his girlfriend and his brother were such good friends. Right?

It all peaked when (Y/N) went into the Forbidden Forest with Charlie and Penny one night. Obviously (Y/N) could do things without him, but he was a little annoyed she didn’t even ask him. The three of them were talking about their adventure the following day at lunch.

Bill finally stood up. “Hey (Y/N) and Charlie, can I talk to you guys for a second?”

“Sure,” (Y/N) said. They followed him just outside the Great Hall.

“Listen,” Bill started. “I’m glad we’re all friends and that we all get along. That’s great. But sometimes...It almost seems like you guys are too close? Am I being weird? You guys spend a lot of time together.”

(Y/N)’s eyes widened. “Do you think I’m cheating on you?”

Charlie looked pissed. “Is that what you think of me, Bill?”

“No, no, no, no. I guess I’ve just felt left out lately. Between being a Prefect, studying for my N.E.W.T.S, and trying to be a normal seventeen year old, I guess my social life got lost in the shuffle. I would never accuse you two of doing that.”

“Honey, I just wanted to give you some space.” (Y/N) grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Finding the latest Vault is never easy and I didn’t wanna stress you out. You’re such a go-getter, studying for your N.E.W.T.S a whole year early. But you’re smart and you’re a great Prefect, so I think you can break some rules with us once in a while.” She smirked.

“She’s right,” Charlie agreed. “You’re gonna work yourself to death. And we’ve always been close. Who would’ve thought members of a Gryffindor and Slytherin family would get along so well?”

Bill sighed. “You guys are right. I need to take it a little easier. I’ll even make it up to you. Let’s all go to Hogsmeade on Saturday and we’ll have butterbeer on me.” Everything was fine, everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
